


Waiting for Clarke

by laubrown1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Love, Romance, Tragedy, Waiting, War, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is a tribute to Clexa.Lexa is watching over Clarke and waiting for her on the other side.





	Waiting for Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The girl with  _emeralds_ for eyes

Eyes that have seen  _war_

loved the girl from the sky.

 

She had lost a  _previous_ lover

to an enemy. From then on, 

her heart hardened into leading

a harder life and lifestyle.

 

She shut herself off from

people, only  _commanding_

and leading.

 

She didn't expect to fall

for the blonde, sky girl.

 

**_Clarke_ **

 

_"Maybe life should be about_

_more than just surviving."_

 

Lexa remembers these words 

very clearly. It was when

she leaned in to kiss Clarke.

It was their first kiss.

 

Those words meant something 

to Lexa. It made her not

be _afraid_ to _love_ again. 

 

They had great and nice 

times together.

 

Lexa is _waiting_ on the other

side for Clarke. 

 

_"May we meet again",_ Lexa

said into the air as she

was watching over Clarke. 


End file.
